Dirge of the Moon
by gackts-girl
Summary: what happens when the roles are reversed... this is a mix of reality and fantasy. Gackt and Hyde face some troubles as Hyde discovers Gackt's secret but what happens when he joins in the everlasting life? GacktHyde hardcore yaoi! You have been warned! rr
1. Chapter 1

**Dirge Of The Moon**

**A/N**: This is a story about what happens when the roles reverse. This contains **Hard-Core yaoi! You have been warned!** Gackt and Hyde, Reality/ fantasy, The horror and the love, the passion and the heat. Enter the exciting world... Please read and review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't even own this story...I am posting it for my friend! the characters in this are actual people in false situations! Sadly enough I don't own Gackt or Hyde no matter what i wish for they will never be mine :(

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Lovers Reunion**

Shadows crept over the old gothic architecture of the french country sid as day turned in to night. Behind the town cathedral stood a lone figure, shadows obscuring his identity. The slender figure tossed its long hair with it's delicate fingers and sighed in a low commanding, yet feminine, tone. His name was Gackt, a creature forced to wander the planet indefinitly.

Gackt looked at the statues above, they seemed to be watching him, glaring at his hollow soul. The illuminated pages he held in his bag were all he really treasured, that along with his lover... he would always be tortured by his past, having lost so much and gained so little. Along the centuries he never had a real connection with any mortal till now. His name was Hyde, who was unaware of his lover's tainted past.

Gackt looked up as he heard soft footsteps coming towards him. A slender man walked towards him in a playful fashion. "I knew you would be here, waiting for me, Darling?" he said with a hint of sarcasim in his voice. He walked to Gackt and embraced him, greeting him with a soft kiss. Gackt smiled at him and looked at him with his deep, red eyes. The emptiness inside of him seemed to be instantly filled with Hyde's presence, the warmth was returning to his body.

Gackt grasped Hyde's hand and led him down a dark street. Hyde smiled softly and asked, "Where are you taking us, Daring?" Gackt simply looked back and smiled, "you'll see." It had been only a week sincehe had seen Hyde but it seemed like years.He led Hyde to his small, yet charming, apartment where he had been earlier preparing a special meal. Hyde put his arms around Gackts neck and said, "This is so nice of you Darling!" He kissed him softly on the cheek and sat down at the table. Gackt smiled and brought out the meal, roastbeef with a side of imported italian rice. He grabed his love a plate and sat down to his meal.

"So what did you do with yourself while I was gone?" Hyde said while shoving a huge amount of food into his mouth, etiquitte wasn't his strong point.

"Really, I just worked as usual, but I really missed you." Gackt said looking into Hydes pale green eyes. He had no real need for this kind of food, it gave him nothing. He pretended to need it.

After the meal was done, Hyde hopped over into Gackts room, "Comfy!" he said as he jumped upon his downy bed. Gackt sat next to him, clutching the manuscripts in his hand. "I have something to tell you..." Hyde pushed Gackt on his back and kissed him deeply, letting his tounge wriggle into Gackts mouth. "I love you too." he said as he pulled off him for a moment. This really wan't what Gackt wanted to say but it was true, he was madly in love.

Gackt felt a tightness in his pants and threw his arms aroun his lover. Hyde ran his hand over Gackts bulge and up the buttons of his shirt, opening them slowly. Gackt let out a low moan and wriggled out of the shirt. He felt a primal urge as he turned Hyde onto his back. He lifted off Hydes shirt and gently ran his hand across his chest. Hyde kissed his lover's neck, down to his well toned chest, all the way down to the top of his pants. He slowly started to undo Gackts pants, slowly releasing the pressure off his erect penis. Gackt looked down with anticipation as his cock was released from it's pantsy prison. Hyde took it in his hand and slowly started to stroke up and down it's long shaft with gentle hands. Gackt grunted softly as Hyde started to stroke faster and faster. Hyde took his cock and began to lick from the base to the head before taking it into his mouth. Gackt moaned softly as Hyde lovingly sucked up and down his hard throbbing cock. He felt pressure start to build as his cock began to throb harder. "I...I'm...I'm about to cum..." he cried softly to his lover who just looked at him and winked playfully. he kept sucking harder until Gackt let out a cry and unloaded in to his mouth. Hyde crept up to his sweating sweetheart and kissed his lover softly, letting Gackt's seed drift from his mouth to Gackt's and back. He drew back from his lover letting a small strand of cum and spit hand between their lips, continueing to connect them.

Gackt took his hand and pulled down Hyde's pants. He ran his hand across his lover's tight buttand kissed him once more. He pushed Hyde to his knees and retrieved a small bottle from his nightstand. He poured out a small amount of lube on his hands and lathered his hands and still erect cock with it. He took two fingers and gently pushed them into Hyde's entrance. Hyde cried softly as Gackt swished his fingers gently around his entrance. Hyde got on his Hands and knees and leaned his head on a pillow. Gackt put the head od his cock ion his lover's entrance and slowly pushed in. "I love you." he murmured under his breath as he pushed in further and further. Hyde cried softly and grunted out "I need you so badly!" Gackt closed his eyes and started to pull out and push back in swiftly, grunting with every push. Tears started to form at the corners of Hyde's eyes as his lover filled him up with his huge cock. Hyde moaned softly in time with the ebb and flow of his lovers movements. Gackt felt as if they had melded together into one being as he grew closer and closer to climax. He never wanted to lose another lover, he finally felt like he was human, not hte beast he was.

Almost at the same moment him and his exhausted lover reached climax, speading hot cum all over the red sheets of the bed. They collapsed on the bed and embraced lovingly. Hyde kissed Gackt passionately and said, "I love you. God, you just make me feel like i never have before!" Gackt looked into his pale green eyes and said, " I never want you to leave me, I love you so much more than I have ever loved anyone else." he hesitated for a second then said, "But I'm not like you, you will eventually leave me, even if i never do, you will. You will die, bu I'll just keep on living." Hyde looked at him puzzled, "But, but..." he cried softly as he buried his head on Gackts sweat beaded chest. He felt like his whole world just toppled, he cried softlyt and cursed at the wind. "What are you then?" he said with magical merriment. Gackt looked down at him and shook his head, "I don't know exactly what I am, I had been like this for as long as i can remember." Hyde looked up at him and said softly, "But what can we do?" Gackt smiled softly and said, "I might know what to do...but there are some risks." "What?" hyde said softly. Gackt sighed and said, " You might have to wander with me forever." Hyde4 smiled up at him and said, "I'll take that risk."

**_- -End Chapter 1- -_**

**A/N: **Did you like? well review and i will post more. No Flames please! i would like to see at least 5 reviews before i post more!


	2. Chapter 2

Dirge of the Moon Chapter 2: Baptism of Blood

Gackt and Hyde slept peacefully that night, Gackt cradled in Hyde's strong arms, happy to have finally told him the truth. He had already made the arrangements, in the morning they would meet one of Gackt's friends, Klaha, to find a real solution.

In the morning Hyde woke up and looked down to Gackt, brushing his fingers thru his dirty blonde hair. "Morning love." He said planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Gackt looked up at him and smiled, "Morning," he said yawning softly. Hyde stood up and walked to the window, "Beautiful day..." he said looking toward the rising sun.

"It will only get better." Gackt said standing next to him and placing his head on Hyde's shoulder.

"So, where do we have to go, Darling?" Hyde said looking at him with deep eyes.

"Klaha's." Gackt responded, pointing towards a large domed building in the distance.

They both got dressed and ate a light breakfast. Gackt's heart felt so much lighter as if the weight of the world was taken off his fragile soul. He knew only good would come out of this, they would be together forever, at least that's the impression he got from Klaha's explanation. Hyde grabbed Gackt's hand and said, "Let's go." Gackt looked towards him slowly and nodded.

The two of them began to walk down the narrow streets, their hand holding attracting some stares and looks of disgust. One man muttered, "fags..." as he walked past them, they were accustomed to this, they decieded to not let it bother them. Hyde looked towards Gackt, he didn't know what he would do without him. Before he knew he was living a lie, he had lots of girlfriends but he never felt connected to any of them. He only had them because the manager of his band, L'arc en Ciel, told him he needed to. He met Gackt while on tour in Japan. Gackt helped him realize that he was living a lie, at that point they became lovers.

The mid-day sun beat down on the cobblestone road as the two arrived at Klaha's office, Gackt rang the doorbell and yelled out for him. Klaha slowly opened the door and smiled at the two with his thin red lips. He was a tall slender man dressed in a pure white robe, his black hair tossed around his head in no real style. He embraced the two and said in a deep, graceful tone, "Ah, you both made it alright, come in, come in." He hurried them in and motioned for them to sit on a fine couch. "So, I have good news for you two, I have found a way." He said with a chuckle.

"What is it?" Hyde demanded with a rage Gackt had never seen in him before.

"Well we could turn you into a tree, those seem to live forever." Klaha said with an intensely serious look in his eyes.

"Klaha..." Gackt said shaking his head.

"Well, what I really meant to say is that we can preform the baptism of blood." Klaha said looking towards Hyde.

"Well, what do we do?" Hyde said demandingly.

"It's the only way to turn someone into a vampire without bites or solar problems. It will take some time and it will not be painless, but I think it is worth it. Think about it, you'll live forever and you just need to bite some bum every week or so." Klaha said pacing his office.

Hyde looked up at him and said, "That's perfect! When can we start?"

"Now I guess."Gackt said looking towards Klaha who nodded confidently. "Great then." Hyde kissed his lover gently on the cheek and whispered, "Thankyou."

Klaha led them down to a lower level of his complex and said, "I'm going to have to go get the necessary equipment and my assisstant, so you can have this time to do whatever." Gackt and Hyde both nodded and looked towards each other. Deep inside both of them knew something could go wrong, that there was something Klaha wasn't telling them. Klaha left and continued with his task, leaving the two alone. Almost the second he shut the door, Hyde embraced Gackt and said feverishly, "Thankyou, thankyou. Oh god, I love you so much!"

Gackt responed in a torrent of emotion, "I love you too, I'll do anything for you. I can't imagine a future without you, I never want to leave you." Hyde pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, letting his tounge slip in and out of his mouth. Gackt sighed and pushed up against Hyde's body, softly kneading into his back. Hyde moaned softly and arched his head back, exposing his neck for Gackt. He began to slowly trail kisses from Hyde's mouth to his neck where he slowly began to suck. He felt a new sensation, something familiar, from the past. He felt an intense need for Hyde, he wanted to cosume him body and soul. He began to suck more intensely, taking more of his succulent flesh into his mouth. Hyde yelped in pain slightly, but the pain slowly turned to pleasure, his eyes slowly began to roll back in his head as he reached a state of nirvana. Gackt closed his eyes and realized what he was really doing, he let go of his dazed partner and wiped the saliva off of the large red mark. Hyde slowly regained his reason and looked towards Gackt. "What in hell was that?" He said with a large smile on his face.

"Truthfully, I don't know. It just happened." Gackt said with a puzzled expression on his slender face. Gackt sat on the cold stone floor, trying to make sense of what just happened. Hyde sat against his back and put his head in his knees, he knew Klaha would be coming back soon to perform the ritual.

A few moments later Klaha burst thru the door and said, "We're ready!"

Chapter two to be continued... 


	3. Chapter 2 continued

Dirge of the Moon Chapter 2:Baptism of Blood Continued

Last time...

A few minutes later Klaha burst thru the door and said, "We're ready!"

Now.  
He held a small dagger and was dressed in a deep red robe. Behind him was his assisstant, Yu-ki. He was dressed in the same red robe and held a bar of chocolate. Hyde and Gackt stood up and looked towards each other, hopeful expressions graced their faces. "Hyde your going to have to stand in the center of the room." Klaha said pointing towards a small illuminated circle in the center of the room. Hyde sighed and walked towards the center brushing his hand against Gackt's soft cheek on the way. Yu-ki began to light the candles around the room, revealing grooves cut in the shape of a large summoning circle around the central circle Hyde stood on. Klaha looked towards Gackt and motioned for him to stand back. Gackt nodded but did not lift his gaze off of Hyde, he stepped back and sighed deeply. Yu-ki walked up to Hyde and started to take off his clothes, Hyde looked towards Gackt and mouthed 'I love you.' Klaha walked towards Hyde and handed him a crimson rode. He put the robe on and sighed deeply, he was ready.

Klaha nodded and muttered an indestinguishable sentence in what sounded like latin. He took the dagger and held it up in one hand, he put it down to his face and kissed the curved blade. He motioned for Yu-ki who was in the corner eating his chocolate. He took Yu-ki's wrist and drew the blade across it, Yu-ki seemed not to flinch at all as the blood ran down his hand. The blood flowed slowly into the grooves in the floor, quickly turning into a maze of glowing crimson lines. The center of the circle began to recede into the floor, bringing Hyde into a warm pool of blood. He began to feel light headed and fell backwards into the pool. His heart started to beat faster and faster as new and violent thoughts raced through his mind. Rapture and madness began to overtake him, he forgot where he was and even who he was. "We're giving you what you want in the dazzling ceremony, giving you what you want.", he heard in his mind. He knew what he wanted, he learned to follow his instincts. Blood is what he wanted, his heart stopped. "Resound beast voice"Yuki yelled out as Hyde gagged on the blood. "Moment of death." Klaha added in a soft voice. Gackt didn't know what to think, had things gone wrong. 'Is he really dead?' Gackt thought as tears began to well in the corners of his eyes.  
"Resound beast voice" Yu-ki repeated. Hyde started to lshake under the surface. "Resound beast voice." Yu-ki yelled once more as Klaha nodded his head.

"Moment of birth." both of them said as Hyde slowly began to rise. The sound of his heartbeat filled the room as he got to his feet, blood dripping from his body. His eyes had gone from pale green to a crimson and a sight smile was on his face. He had risen a beast.

Gackt ran towards the center circle and looked towards Hyde. Hyde licked the blood off of his lips and smiled knavishly. Hyde walked out of the circle and looked towards Gackt. "Hey love." he said, his voice seeming to have dropped down a whole octave. Gackt embraced him and said, "I'm so happy it worked, how do you feel?"

"Better than ever." Hyde said stroking Gackt's neck. He was tired of being submissive, he realized that it would work better for him if he was in control. He pushed Gackt to the wall and began to kiss him deeply and aggressivly, Gackt struggled slightly under the pressure of Hyde's advances. Gackt looked around for Klaha or Yu-ki, they weren't there, they seemed to just disappear. Gackt felt no real love in Hyde now, just lust. Hyde needed him and he was going to have him, no matter what. Gackt yelped softly, "Stop, juststop.' but Hyde just smirked and grabbed Gackts crotch softly. Gackt let out a small yelp and his legs began to give out. Hyde ripped the robe off his body and pressed his naked body against gackt. He began to rip the clothes off of Gackt's shivering body, tears began to form again in the corners his eyes. Hyde placed Gackt's hand on his manhood and began to motion him to rub it. Hyde smiled and whispered, "You're mine." in to Gackt's ear. Gackt shook his head but he couldn't do anything about it, Hyde was being driven by pure desire. Hyde pushed Gackt's head down to his crotch and shoved his erect penis into his mouth. Gackt begtan to suck feverishly, he wanted it to be over quickly. He sobbed softly and kept sucking, gagging occasionally in his rush. Hyde closed his eyes as he came in gackts mouth. Gackt quickly got Hyde out of his mouth and spit out the thick white liquid. Hyde pulled Gackt up by the neck and put his front against the wall. Gackt whimpered softly as the rough stone rubbed against his face. Hyde put his cock against Gackts's ass and slowly tried to get in his entrance. Gackt shook his head and kept his cheeks tense, he never wanted any of this, tears rolled down his face. Hyde looked into his eyes and said, "Come on, be a good lover boy and play nice." Gackt shook his head but gave in all the same. Hyde began to pump in and out of him primitively, grunting heavily with each movement. Gackt yelled loudly as he was used, he said to himself, ' Why...why, Does he still lov me?' Hyde kept on his attack until he finally cam inside Gackt.

He backed up from him and smiled lewdly. Gackt looked at him and asked, "Why?" Hyde froze up and fell to the ground. Gackt ran to his side and held his arms, "Answer me damn it!" He yelled as he slapped Hyde repeatedly. Hyde opened his eyes and looked up at Gackt puzzled. His face had a sort of innocence in it, as if he really didn't know what he did. Gackt held him up and hugged him, crying softly. Hyde looked into his eyes and said in a low voice, "What have I done?"

Gackt looked at him and said, "It's changed you, you just seem so different."

Hyde shook his head and said, "But I don't feel different, I actually feel better."

Gackt sobbed at him, "If I said you couldn't do something would you still do it?"

"No..." Hyde said softly realizing exactly what he had done. "I don't know what happened, i just had no control." He started to cry softly, " I love you, I really do. I don't want to hurt you. I can learn...I will learn to control myself." Gackt looked up at him and nodded softly. Hyde kissed him gently and brushed his hand on Gackt's cheek. Gackt felt as if Hyde's humanity had returned, his words filled with love. He stood up and began to pick up their clothes.

"Let's just go home and think about it in the morning." Gackt said with a soft sigh.

End Chapter 2 


End file.
